One type of shower nozzle is called a “body spray nozzle”. This is because it is designed to be mounted lower in the shower than a conventional overhead shower head, so as to deliver more of the spray to the torso.
Because these nozzles are mounted at human height they are designed to project out less into the showering space than overhead nozzles, to minimize the likelihood of a human bumping into them. This can add complexity, particularly when designing them to permit both directional and volume control.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,004,410, for example, discloses a shower head where the outer housing is tiltable about a fixed ball to alter spray direction. U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,490 teaches a body spray that can be angularly adjusted and also provides flow control. A problem with such prior art nozzles, however, is that the mechanisms used to tilt or control flow are typically not compact. This can waste space in or behind the shower stall, and can add cost. Additionally, some of these nozzles are not aesthetically pleasing.
Hence, a need exists for improved body spray nozzles which address these concerns.